A Hand Lost A Prize Won
by taka003
Summary: Muraki gets his prize. WARNING contains Blood, pain and sex but since it's Muraki did you expect anything less?


A Hand Lost-A Prize Won

"_Good evening Tsuzuki-san. I hoped I'd find you." Muraki said presenting Tsuzuki with a large bouquet of roses. "Here they're Red Queen Roses. I chose them just for you." Muraki pressed the roses and himself closer to the handsome man. "Red roses signify passion. I hope to see you in full bloom this evening as well."_

"_Never going to happen Muraki." Tsuzuki growled_

"_You prefer to feed the fishes then?"_

_Tsuzuki blanched. "What game will you have Doctor?" He asked, changing the subject._

"_Poker. Will you play me?" Muraki raises an eyebrow. "Let's wager something…more interesting than chips shall we?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Oh, I don't know…..your body?" He watched as Tsuzuki went pale. "Are you afraid of losing Tsuzuki-san?" He grinned wolfishly_

"_What do you mean exactly?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" The Doctor closed in on his prey. "I mean to do shameful things to your beautiful body."_

Tsuzuki was fearful, but continued anyway. The dealer gave the cards a flick and the settled in front of each man. They inspected them carefully.

"_I call. Full House over fours." Muraki glanced at the other hand on the table. "You have a flush. I win." The Doctor stood and advanced towards the dark haired man. "Tsuzuki-san, you're mine." He purred._

Tsuzuki whimpered and looked around for rescue.

"Oh dear, no darling boy to rescue you? Well you are in trouble now." Muraki grinned with pleasure. He pulled Tsuzuki to him and whispered in his ear. "This time I will get what I want." He stepped back, still maintaining his hold on Tsuzuki's back. "May I escort you to my suite?"

"Not like I have much choice." Tsuzuki said. Reluctantly the tall young man allowed himself to be led down the cruse liner's corridor.

"Tsuzuki-san there is always a choice. Although, I do believe you want to accompany me, you want to find out what pleasure I can give you."

"You're wrong." Tsuzuki growled, glaring at Muraki.

"We will see." The silver haired man said sweetly. "Here we are." He opened the door and bowed Tsuzuki in. "Please do come in."

Tsuzuki crossed the threshold and stood in the small foyer. He felt angry with himself for agreeing to such a stupid wager. He should have known better than to try to out bluff Muraki. Now he was trapped. He knew he really wasn't physically bound to the mortal plane and could leave any time, because deep in Tsuzuki's heart he truly wanted to be here. Something about the Doctor fascinated him. He was a handsome and powerful man. He was tall, even taller than Tatsumi, had smooth flawless pale skin and fine features. Tsuzuki was also drawn to Muraki's confidence. Although the maniac damaged and murdered his partner, Tsuzuki had a difficult time resisting the man. He felt a small spark of arousal mixed with the revulsion each time Muraki touched him and loathed himself for it.

"Tsuzuki-san, come join me. I have poured us wonderful Bordeaux." Muraki held out his hand.

"Alright Dr. Muraki, but I must tell you I am sorry I made that wager." Tsuzuki sat opposite the devilishly handsome Doctor. With a few feet of table separating him from his nemesis, he felt more in control of himself.

"Come now Tsuzuki let us dispense with the formal address. You and I will soon be intimately acquainted. Please call me Kazutaka. I am sure you won't mind if I address you by your given name, Asato?" Muraki said sipping his wine. One silver eye glanced hungrily over the rim of his glass.

"I don't think so. Even Hisoka doesn't use my first name." He said through clenched teeth. He took a not so elegant gulp of wine.

"Don't bring that silly boy into our conversation. He is quite sweet, but troublesome. He seems to have a knack for distracting you from me. More wine Asato?" Muraki grinned. "No? Too bad it is a very good year." Muraki rose and turned on the C.D. player. Classical music, soft and low flowed into the room. "Do you like Mozart?"

"Sure, he was quite brilliant." He said reluctantly.

"Yes, brilliant, but mad." Muraki moved to stand behind Tsuzuki's chair. He put his hand on tense shoulders. Slowly, he ran his long elegant fingers through the dark hair of his beloved Shinigami. "Is that how you feel about me? Brilliant but mad?" He smiled and let his fingers stray to Tsuzuki's ears and nape. "I suppose you may, you don't seem to enjoy my little games. You have such a strange regarded for human life." He smiled.

Tsuzuki pushed Muraki away and stood up knocking the chair aside. "You are the one with no regard for life. You use people like toys." Tsuzuki raged.

"That may be true, but at least I know what I am. I am not afraid to explore the darkness of my soul." Muraki stood in front of Tsuzuki and put his hands on the table, trapping the Shinigami. "I see the darkness, the anger and the fear in your eyes. You may have others fooled, but I know the truth. You and I are not so different." He leaned in and kissed Tsuzuki's neck and ran his tongue down to the top of the shirt collar.

Tsuzuki stiffened. _I know Muraki is right, but to admit that would be too painful. Who would stand by me if they knew about the evil or the demons inside me? Tatsumi, Watari, defiantly not Hisoka._ Feeling defeated, Tsuzuki relented to Muraki's kisses. His thoughts quickly became muddled and all he could focus on was the body in front of him. _His lips are so soft; I wonder what they would feel like on my bare skin? _A small moan escaped his throat before he could stop it.

"I knew you would come around." Muraki took Tsuzuki's face in his hands. He pressed his growing arousal into the young man's hip. "Let me teach you to embrace that which you deny. I have been very patient, but I desire you too much to wait any longer." The man continued his gentle persuasion with his mouth, kissing tender, sensitive places.

Tsuzuki tensed, but did not pull away; the tender touches surprised him coming from a man that didn't hesitate to gut an enemy. A confident tongue invaded his mouth once again, Muraki tasted of wine and lust. The young man tried to fight the feelings that were rising in him as a result of Muraki's ministrations. He knew this man was dangerous in more ways than one. The unfamiliar sensations of arousal made it difficult to remember the anger and hate he had for the murderous man. He tried to hide the fact that he could lose himself to the handsome Doctor so very easily.

"Do not fight it Asato, I can tell you want it as much as I. Do not be afraid to show me your true self." Muraki lifted Tsuzuki slightly and sat him on the table. He pressed himself between Tsuzuki's thighs. He reached up and removed the tie and vest of the dealer's uniform Tsuzuki wore. As each button of the shirt was undone, his breath came faster.

"Muraki." Tsuzuki tried to push him away out of instinct, but the Doctor caught his hands.

"Do I need to bind you? I hope not, it's not as much fun for you if I do." Muraki starred into Tsuzuki's eyes. The man yielded under the commanding stare. "Do not do that again." Muraki said low and menacingly. Tsuzuki found himself slightly afraid of Muraki's power. "Good boy. Let me remove this for you." Pale hands slid the crisp cotton shirt off Tsuzuki's slim shoulders. "Very nice, I knew you would be just as beautiful out of your shirt as you were in it." He kissed Tsuzuki's chest, teasing sensitive nipples. Pushing his beloved's head back, Muraki bit gently at the hollow of his throat making him gasp. "Asato are you that sensitive, or has it just been such a long time since someone has touched you?" Muraki asked as he stroked the bare skin of Tsuzuki's back.

Tsuzuki found himself wanting more and not caring about the consequences. He was already judged and sentenced by The King of Hades to the purgatory that was JuOhCho, what would change if he gave in to desire. All his good judgment deserted him and he leaned into the man's caresses. "It has been a very a long time." He said breathlessly.

Muraki stood back to look at Tsuzuki. He brushed the hair out of amethyst eyes. "I understand it is difficult to let your defenses down long enough to let someone get close to you, but don't worry I intend to break through those walls tonight." He kissed Tsuzuki long and hard.

Tsuzuki wrapped his lightly muscled arms around Muraki and pulled him closer._ He's right, it has been too long since I have been touched in pleasure and I am so weak. _ He reached up and removed Muraki's tie and jacket. His trembling hands fumbled with the shirt buttons. Managing finally to remove the shirt, he was surprised at the paleness of the man's skin. He ran hesitant hands across Muraki's chest, feeling firm muscles under the soft skin.

"Mmm... your touch inflames me Asato." Being slightly taller, Muraki bent to kiss Tsuzuki's shoulder. He put his hands under a firm ass and pulled Tsuzuki up closer to him to press his skin to his beloveds. Breathing in the violet eyed man's subtle sandalwood scent, Muraki's soft breath tickled Tsuzuki's neck. Swift as a cobra, Muraki's teeth pierced the tender skin of Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"Ahh damn it." He cried out and tried to push away, but he was held fast.

Licking the blood away Muraki purred. "Delicious. Oh my dear pet that is just the beginning." He wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's thin frame. The man was thinking of all the wonderful ways he could have his love tonight, deep and slow or bound and submissive. He had pursued this captivating man for such a long time and denied the pleasure of touching his bare flesh; Muraki now had to hold back the desire to devour the beauty.

Tsuzuki, already committed to submit to the dominating man returned the embrace. He felt old, long scars running down Muraki's back. He traced one of the longer ones down the middle of his spine to end at his belt line. He felt Kazutaka tense slightly.

"So you have discovered my shame. Those were given to me as a gift from my half brother Saki. We both have scars that make us ashamed, don't we?" Muraki said as he stroked Tsuzuki's watch band with his thumb reminding him yet again of his many suicide attempts.

He froze. "Yes I suppose that is true." He said softly. He felt his cheeks flush in shame.

The Doctor reached down and unbuckled Tsuzuki's belt. He deftly unbuttoned his pants and as Tsuzuki stood they slipped to the floor. He didn't object when Muraki took his hand and led him to the bed. The pale man forcefully pushed him down and pounced on him. He ravaged tender lips, cutting them with his teeth. He put a strong arm under Tsuzuki's back caused him to arch his hips towards him, pulling Tsuzuki's erection to his own. With a swift movement, Muraki pushed the eager body from him and stood up looking down at Tsuzuki lying startled on his back.

"My precious pet" he purred "I have a dilemma. There is so much I want to do to you, but which to choose first," he smiled not too kindly.

Deep liquid eyes looked up slightly afraid. Muraki stepped back and removed the remainder of his clothing. He stood in the moon light confident in his masculine beauty. The soft light made his skin shimmer, highlighting perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles and long firm thighs. Tsuzuki expected no less from such a meticulous man. Muraki kneeled back down on the bed and removed Tsuzuki's boxers. He embraced the dark haired man and pressed himself against his thigh. He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at his prize. "Are you afraid?"

"No….I just wish my body did not respond to you. You are everything I fight against, what I try to keep hidden in myself. I am betrayed by my need to be wanted by someone." Tsuzuki closed his eyes and a few tears escaped.

"No need to cry. Although, your self loathing makes this more delicious. I'm going to make you feel things you never imagined." Muraki said pleased with himself. "Tell me, is this your first time with a man?" He was making lazy circles on Tsuzuki's smooth stomach.

"Ah…no….I…" Tsuzuki could say no more. He turned his face away from Muraki's searching gaze.

"I really didn't think so. It would be such a waste if a beautiful man like you didn't have the occasional male lover." He paused his caressing, considering his next question. "You desire the boy don't you?"

Tsuzuki didn't say a word; he just stared up at the bed's canopy hoping his face wouldn't betray his feelings.

"I thought so. He is quite delicious. Such a slender waist and smooth arms; a body just on the verge of manhood. Ah, but you have not yet tasted that sweet treasure have you? I can tell by how you look at him, so full of wanting." He laughed. "See I know you better than you think." He turned Tsuzuki's head roughly towards him. "I want you to look at me that way."

Tsuzuki didn't know how to respond. Could Muraki really know how much he loved Hisoka? _Oh Hisoka_, _I am so sorry, but you are too pure for me to touch. _He thought. He reached up to the Doctor and touched his cheek. Muraki leaned into the caress closing his eyes.

"Asato, I can wait no longer, I must posses you. I was going to bind you and teach you how pain can increase the pleasure, but I decided that your willingness to give yourself to me is a better sort of torment. Give yourself up to me and I will pull you down into the darkness and break you." He said pulling Tsuzuki's hair.

"I submit….Kazutaka." He said

"I love the way you say my name. Soon I will have you screaming it." Muraki reached down and tightly grasped Tsuzuki's arousal.

"Ahh" He groaned and pushed his hips up to meet the demanding touch. Instantly he felt a tremendous wave of heat surge through his body.

Stroking him slowly, Muraki whispered in his ear. "Tell me, I bet you are usually seme." He chuckled.

"Yes" he panted slightly as the Doctor ran his questing fingers down between his thighs.

"Really? Well it appears that you get to be uke tonight. I hope you can handle it." With that said Muraki thrust two fingers inside making Tsuzuki cry out. Muraki was beside himself with desire; his Tsuzuki had never been uke. The thought of opening him possibly for the first time delighted him. _Forever will he remember I was his first... What a wonderful way to torment him; weaken him, make him want more. _Muraki reached into the drawer in the bedside table and brought out cinnamon scented lube. He removed his fingers and poured the slippery gel into his hand. He made sure Tsuzuki was well lubricated, unlike the boy he penetrated years ago. "On your knees my dear Asato." Muraki's strong hands guided Tsuzuki into position. He placed a hand on the upraised hip and the other he used to guide himself into the tight center of his love's body. He thrust fast and hard not taking time for the other man to become accustomed to the size of his arousal.

"AHH!" Tsuzuki cried out and tried to move away. "It hurts, stop!"

"Oh no. No stopping now my precious pet."

Tears welled up in Tsuzuki's eyes. Although it hurt, he felt he deserved it. _Why should I experience pleasure when I am so_ _unworthy if it. _ He bit his lip and griped the sheets.

Muraki felt the pleasure flow through him. He so enjoyed the cries of pain. The sight of Tsuzuki bent over and submissive pushed him closer to the edge. He was not gentle nor did he want to be. He wanted to rip open Tsuzuki's soul and body. Faster and deeper he thrust his passion mounting. He looked down and saw blood running down firm thighs. "Yes, my dear, crimson tears compliment your skin color." He raked his nails along Tsuzuki's back making blood well up. Being a good Doctor he carefully cleaned the wounds, by licking the cooling blood.

Just as Tsuzuki thought he was going to pass out from the pain, Muraki gave one last deep thrust. He felt nails dig into his hips and was relived to feel his tormenter quiver one last time and withdraw. He collapsed onto his stomach his body throbbing from pain and unsatisfied pleasure. He reached out to touch Muraki, but he was gone. He heard the shower and sighed. Tsuzuki felt a warm liquid run down his leg and didn't know if it was his blood or Muraki's seed. He was shattered. He not only submitted willingly, and to an enemy no less, but it made his heart race with desire. The young man felt a pleasure that has eluded him for some time, the absolute bliss of total submission. _ Am I just desperate for my own destruction? _He closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to relax as his body healed itself. After several long moments, Tsuzuki heard his tormenter return.

"Still here? I would have thought you would have tucked your tail and ran." Muraki said as he rubbed his hair with a towel.

"Why do you say that?" He asked as he still lay face down in the blankets.

"Because you always try to do the right thing no matter how asinine it is. I just assumed you would run and confess to your dear partner." Muraki sat on the edge of the bed.

"I would never do that. I know it would hurt him more than anything." Tsuzuki propped himself up on his elbow.

"I see. You desire more don't you? You want to dominate my body. You are not used to being submissive are you? No matter, I have no appointments to attend to. I will be here all evening." Muraki smiled.

"Damn it Muraki. Stop the needless mind games. You're right, I do desire more. I do not deserve love or comfort, but I need what you can give me. Maybe I was just afraid to admit it." Tsuzuki lay back and closed his eyes.

"Well" Muraki said. He watched the man run his long fingers through his chestnut brown hair.

Tsuzuki sat up and decided he was too sticky to get dressed, so he also went to take a shower. The Doctor followed him into the bathroom and talked to him as he showered.

"Asato, don't despair I won't toss you away. Hmm, but once the other Shinigami find out about your minor indiscretion I fear they will."

The truth of Muraki's words hit Tsuzuki. He kneeled on the tiles and let his tears combine with the water flowing down the drain. The water turned cold, but he didn't care. After a few moments the water shut off, and a bedraggled man opened the shower door. He took the towel offered by Muraki.

The silver eyed man moved to embrace Tsuzuki. "Stay with me, let me show you what passion and pain really are." He kissed Tsuzuki's wet lips.

"I can't, I have work to do." He said weakly.

"It can wait a while longer." Muraki took the towel and tossed it aside. He knelt down and used his tongue to persuade Tsuzuki to stay.

The amethyst eyed man leaned against the sink and held onto Muraki's silver hair. Watching the sensual lips surround his shaft drove the Shinigami to the edge. Muraki was skillful and soon Tsuzuki felt himself peak and finally find sweet release. He grasped Muraki's hair tighter and shot his seed into his mouth. When he could open his eyes he saw Muraki swallow and lick his lips.

The Doctor stood up and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki, holding him tight. "You are a part of me now. I have tasted your lust and you have felt mine. We are now indivisible. My blood calls to yours." He purred.

Feeling absolute despair he leaned heavily into Muraki. _"My blood calls to yours" Dear god. _He thought.

"Come, it looks like you need to lie down." Muraki guided Tsuzuki to the bed. He folded back the blankets and pushed him towards the bed. Muraki quickly slid in besides him. "Asato don't be upset, I adore you. I'm truly sorry we can't be lovers." He ran his fingers through damp, dark hair. "I know when you wake up tomorrow you will return to your life and will learn to hate me again. Besides in the end I would destroy you utterly." Muraki put his head on the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Ah, Kazutaka." Tsuzuki lie staring at the ceiling listening to Muraki breath slowly. He tumbled down into despair once again. He despised himself for allowing Muraki to fuel a desire he tried to hide. He wanted to experience the delight of release with his precious Hisoka, not this vile creature. We wept silent tears knowing he was now truly loathsome. _How can I face Hisoka? I should just end it all. I am an evil, soiled monster. Maybe that is why I respond to Muraki. He knows exactly what to do to make my body react._

Muraki stirred and opened his eyes. "You really are such a contradiction. You say you hate me and will destroy me, yet here you are still in my bed." He chuckled

Tsuzuki turned to face Muraki. "I deserve to be here. I have felt things that are vile and wrong. What's worse is that I liked it. I have never let anyone touch me like you did. I don't mean just in the flesh, but in my soul. Damn it Muraki."

"I see. Well I won't make you leave. I have just begun enjoying our little game." Muraki pinned Tsuzuki in one swift movement. "Asato you are so beautiful in your misery." Muraki gazed into liquid purple eyes. "I believe it's time for the second act of our drama." He released Tsuzuki and crossed the room to the table.

The Shinigami lay still. He was trying to make himself get up and leave. He was almost on his feet when he felt a sharp searing pain in his shoulder. He looked up to find Muraki hovering above him. The Doctor had a wild, blood lust look in his eye. Muraki smiled and Tsuzuki felt searing pain again. He looked to his left and saw Muraki's pale hands gripping a long handled knife. The blade was thrust through Tsuzuki's shoulder and into the bed.

"What the Hell do you think you're playing at Muraki?" He yelled

"Now, now Asato no need to shout. I've simply upped the level of play. Hold still and it won't hurt. Oh, wait yes it will." He laughed menacingly.

From the right a flash of silver was seen and Tsuzuki felt identical pain in his right shoulder.

"Very nice, it seems I have your complete attention now." Muraki began pulling a long, thin length of fiber from the bedside table. "You remember this don't you? You know the boy struggled very hard against this. He was almost as beautiful as you." He pulled his captive's wrists up and tied them with the enchanted thread.

"Stop!" Tsuzuki yelled as the blades twisted in his flesh.

"My dear man, are you in pain?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, Damn it." Tsuzuki said through clenched teeth.

"Alright I suppose you are quite secure now." Muraki slowly pulled the blades from Tsuzuki's shoulders. Instead of simply removing the knife he ran the blade down the length of his captive's arm. Blood ran and pooled on the sheets. He grasped the other knife and sliced deeply into Tsuzuki's chest, who cried out in pain. He knew he would heal quickly, but it still hurt. He became aware of Muraki's tongue opening the cut in his chest licking the still warm blood.

"You taste absolutely wonderful, so erotic. Have you ever felt the heat of a dying body? The splash of hot blood just before the heart gives out? I believe you have. How could you not in your line of work." He grinned. He knew Tsuzuki's weakness towards humans.

Tsuzuki quietly said "Yes I do know. I know more than I wish I did. What are you planning on doing to me Muraki?"

"Remember Asato we agreed not to be so formal."

"Fine Kazutaka, what is it that you want from me?" he spat

"I don't think I need to disclose that. You will find out in time." Muraki lashed Tsuzuki's ankles to the bed posts.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes in hope of escaping the ministrations of the now crazed Doctor. He could feel cold steel being scraped down his side; warm stickiness began pooling under his ass. He felt his heart slow and his mind dull. Soon he fell into darkness.

"Damn." Muraki cursed "Fine, I don't necessarily need you conscience." He knelt to a large gash in the bound thigh and ran his tongue along the crimson line. The power of Tsuzuki' blood made the man moan with pleasure. He felt a white hot fire surge through his body as the blood was absorbed into it. A new level of arousal made Muraki hiss, as his cock responded to the taste and sight of the other man's blood. He moved his hand to grasp Tsuzuki's half aroused cock.

"Hnn" the prisoner moaned and returned to the waking world. He looked up to see his captor covered in his blood. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, I can." Was all he said. Muraki lowered his mouth to Tsuzuki's to further torment the bound Shinigami.

The man responded willingly. He closed his eyes as the deranged silver haired man crawled up to straddle his hips. A surge of ecstasy flew through his body as Muraki lowered himself on Tsuzuki's shaft taking him to the hilt.

Muraki bit his lip in delight. "Shh now Asato, just a while longer and I will let you go. Be a good boy and hold still."

Tsuzuki gave himself completely, vocalizing his pleasure. He concentrated on trying not to cum too soon; he wanted to enjoy watching and feeling Muraki taking his pleasure with his bound body.

The silver haired man could feel Tsuzuki tremble, and he increased his pace. He gazed down at eyes looking back at him with undisguised lust. He reached down to stroke himself with slim fingers. The sight made his beloved growl. "Don't hold back." He said breathlessly. The stunning man watched as Tsuzuki struggled with his inner demons. He knew the young man hated himself for letting go. It made the Doctor love him even more. Tsuzuki was all he had hoped he would be, beautiful and sad, yet quite the expressive lover. His body was a delight to behold, and his cock made the man feel completely filled.

Muraki's tightness made Tsuzuki moan and thrust his hips. Even bound he fought to caress the man who crushed his sprit. He reached the edge and shot his seed in a tremendous convulsion. His hips pushed up to plunge deeper into Muraki.

The man on top reached release shortly after and watched as his second orgasm of the night shot onto Tsuzuki's chest where it mingled with dried blood. He stayed motionless for a moment trying to catch is breath. He leaned forward and kissed Tsuzuki's lips. Pulling away, Muraki cut Tsuzuki's bonds and lay next to him. Strong, pale arms held the freed man until he recovered. "Asato" He murmured into Tsuzuki's damp hair.

He moved to face Muraki. He lightly ran his fingers over blood stained lips. He pushed the hair out of his eyes to gaze into the silver eyes of the man that inflamed his lust. He traced Muraki's eyebrows, cheek bones and throat.

"Oh my dear Asato. You have no harsh words for me, no accusing looks. Have you decided you truly are meant for me?" Muraki smiled.

"No Kazutaka, no harsh words, I have none for the man that has shown me my true self. You have cast a spell on me; I fear it is one I can not banish so easily."

"I know." He softly stroked Tsuzuki's neck. Even after all the blood and pain Muraki had some tenderness left to give. "But now it is time to take you back." He left Tsuzuki on the bed and pulled his pants on. He wrapped his prize in the bloody sheet and picked him up. Tsuzuki could hear the strong rhythm of Muraki's heart. He walked down the corridor to the room Hisoka was staying in, and placed his shattered and bedraggled toy by the door. He bent to kiss Tsuzuki one last time.

"I really hope this is not our last encounter. You were so deliciously fun." Muraki licked a spot of dried blood off Tsuzuki's neck. "Good bye Asato." He turned and walked away.

"Kazutaka." Tsuzuki called out.

Muraki turned and gazed at Tsuzuki.

He wanted to say something to the Doctor, but couldn't find the words.

Muraki approached the helpless man and knocked on the door. He turned and swiftly walked back to his room.

The door opened and a stunned Hisoka stood looking down at his bloody partner. "Tsuzuki...Oh Tsuzuki, what happened to you?" He asked frightened.

"Nothing Hisoka. Help me up."

Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki up and brought him inside. He carefully unwound the sheet and blanched at his partner's nudity. "Oh" he blushed. "Ah Tsuzuki this doesn't look like nothing."

"Then don't ask. Can I take a bath?"

"Yes of course." Hisoka helped Tsuzuki into the warm healing water.

After Tsuzuki was clean and tucked into Hisoka's bed, the younger man sat beside him. "Oh Tsuzuki." He said and grasped his partner's hand. He couldn't feel any emotions that would help him discover what happened, all he could tell was it had something to do with Muraki. Hisoka decided to lie next to Tsuzuki and keep him company.

Tsuzuki stirred later that night. He reached out and felt a body next to him. "Kazutaka" He murmured and slipped back to sleep.

Revised 7-28-06


End file.
